


Day 8: (free) Big Hero 6 AU

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [8]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup, le voisin de labo d'Hiro, aurait bien besoin d'une pause dans ses projets. Heureusement que son petit ami est là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: (free) Big Hero 6 AU

**Author's Note:**

> Etant donné que j'ai vu ce film au cinéma (ENFIN!) je me suis dis que je pouvais profiter d'un des jours "free" du Hijack March Madness pour faire ça^^

Hiro leva les yeux au ciel en entendant un chat cracher et grogner dans le labo à côté du sien. Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce qui lui servait de labo. A peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il entendit un grand fracas et le chat poussant un cri. Il s'approcha de la porte de l'autre labo et toqua.

_Heu... Hiccup ? Tout va bien là-dedans ?

_Ugh... ouais, ouais, juste... quelques réglages à revoir...

Hiro baissa la poignet de la porte, attendant un mot lui demandant de ne pas entrer mais au bout de quelques secondes, n'en entendant pas, il entra. Il trouva alors son voisin de labo à terre, des débris sur son ventre, son pied prothèse gisant un mètre plus loin et son chat lécha son nez en ronronnant. L'animal tenait d'ailleurs plus du chat sauvage que du chat domestique, vu qu'il était bien deux fois plus gros qu'un félin de salon en plus des tâches sur son pelage rappelant un lynx.

Le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois et rentra pour l'aider à se relever, lui rendant sa prothèse. Il nota alors la queue du chat. Une queue prothèse, le projet actuel de l'auburn plus âgé.

_Tu l'as encore amélioré ?

_Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui n'allait pas et comme tu peux le voir, elle bouge.

L'auburn accentua le mot, car depuis quelques temps, il cherchait pourquoi son prototype ne semblait pas réceptionner les connections nerveuses encore présentes dans le reste de la queue de son chat. Il avait enfin réussi, mais il était encore loin d'avoir fini.

_Pas mal du tout...

_Ouais, mais je dois encore travailler la flexibilité, elle me semble encore un peu raide.

_Hum...

Hiro observa comme le chat prit son élan et sauta sur la table devant eux en toute aisance. Il sourit, se rappelant plusieurs fois où l'animal s'était gamelé dans son saut. Depuis que l'auburn avait trouvé son chat mutilé dans la ruelle derrière chez lui, et après avoir réchappé de peu à la mort, le félin semblait parfois incapable de se tenir en équilibre. C'est là qu'Hiccup avait eut l'idée de la prothèse, en voyant son propre pied manquant. Si lui avait pu retrouver le plaisir de marcher, son chat retrouverait son équilibre.

_Toc toc, service spécial !

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers la porte, où une tête aux cheveux blancs argentés dépassait, un sac en papier dans la main.

_Jack ? Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

L'argenté entra dans la pièce, révélant un deuxième sac dans son autre main, qu'il envoya à Hiro, qui le rattrapa en vitesse.

_Cadeau de ta tante. Elle m'a accordé 1h de libre, et comme je comptais venir ici, elle m'a chargé de t'apporter quelques donuts.

_Sympa, merci. Hum... je vais... retourner dans mon labo alors...

Le jeune asiatique s'éclipsa en retenant un rire. Jack lui avait apporté des sucreries, oui, mais il savait que la meilleure sucrerie pour Hiccup était Jack lui-même. Du moins, c'était ce que lui avait soufflé Gogo en voyant le couple roucouler aux abords de la fac.

Il fronça les sourcils en croquant dans un donut au chocolat. Il allait falloir que Gogo lui explique ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement, parce qu'il comprenait le côté « amour gluant de saccarose » mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par « il doit le bouffer tout cru chaque soir ».

**Author's Note:**

> Que j'explique un peu:
> 
> -Jack travaille avec tante Cassie au café  
> -Hiccup travaille donc sur une prothèse pour remplacer la queue de Krokmou, mais qui puisse s'adapter sur d'autres animaux, voir des humains  
> -Krokmou EST en effet un croisement entre un chat normal et un chat sauvage/lynx/etc... l'idée ne vient pas de moi, c'est un artiste de tumblr qui a posé l'idée^^  
> -Hiro comprend les changements hormonaux (comme vu dans le film) mais les subtilités du sexe restent encore inconnus pour lui (comme le "croquer tout cru")


End file.
